La Serpiente de la Reina
by EikaJade15
Summary: Ciel hará lo imposible para vengarse de los Trancy, pero luego un supuesto príncipe aparece con la misma intención así que ambos se enfrentarán. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando se descubre que el príncipe es en realidad una persona que ha sido muy importante en la vida de Ciel? ¿Dejará que ambos unan sus fuerzas para acabar con Alois? o ¿Seguirán enfrentándose sin importar sus sentimientos?
1. Escondida… ¿para siempre?

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. ^w^ Pues... aquí les traigo mi primera obra de Kuroshitsuji (sé que tengo otro pero ese es sólo un one-shot), permítanme mencionarles que tiene una especie de crossover con algunos personajes de otras series como Naruto y Vampire Knight, también hay com personajes originales que aparecerán a lo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo del Fic.

Como sea, espero que les agrade. =)

* * *

**La Serpiente de la Reina**

**CAPITULO I: Escondida… ¿para siempre?**

**_En el año 1881_**

**_Ciel era un niño risueño de cabellos azules oscuros, de ojos de un azul misterioso, de tez blanca y suave y quien contaba con 6 años de edad, por otro lado Jade era una niña tierna y amable, de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta que a la luz se veía de un ligerísimo tono uva, ojos del azul del cielo en la noche, de tez morena clara y de la misma edad que Ciel. Los dos a pesar de ser de familias muy distintas eran muy unidos; para la vista de todos eran como los mejores amigos que podían existir._**

**_Un día en el enorme y verde jardín de la mansión Phantomhive, el otro mejor amigo estaba de visita. Su nombre era Alois, él era un niño de blanca y encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más duro, tenía el cabello tan dorado que cuando los rayos del Sol lo iluminaba parecía estar hecho de oro, y además sus ojos eran color aguamarina, tan celestes y brillantes y de 7 años de edad. A pesar de que su familia, los Trancy, fueran enemigos de la de Jade, los Slytherin, no sería impedimento para que no pudieran verse ni jugar los tres juntos. Los padres de Ciel: Rachel y Vicent Phantomhive, estaban en una cena dentro de la mansión con los Condes Trancy (quienes no sabían de la presencia de la niña en el jardín, los Phantomhive tampoco sabían de su enemistad), mientras que los niños se encontraban jugando su juego favorito: las escondidas. Alois había empezado a contar y sus dos amigos se escondían, terminó de contar hasta 100 y fue en busca del ojiazul y la pelinegro; los encontró, ahora era el turno de Jade, contó y buscó a sus amigos hasta encontrarlos. Por fin llegó el turno de Ciel, él comenzó a contar y Alois corrió a esconderse debajo de una mesa con manteles que llegaban hasta el césped, en cuanto a Jade, corrió lo más lejos posible buscando un buen lugar dónde esconderse. Finalmente llegó al otro lado del jardín, siguió corriendo en dirección a los arbustos y se quedó allí. Ciel terminó de contar y fue primero en busca de su amiga, revisó en todas partes y no la encontraba._**

**_Ella aguardaba aún la llegada del ojiazul pero en ese entonces a lo lejos vio un carruaje que se acercaba a la mansión a toda velocidad, lo reconoció y se dio cuenta que era uno de los carruajes de su familia. Sacó su cabeza de los arbustos donde estaba escondida y vio salir a dos hombres extraños en terno que no conocía, uno de cabello negro y otro con aspecto de tiburón._**

—¡Allá está! -exclamó el primero señalando a la cabeza de la jovencita-

—¡Vamos por ella! -corrió en su dirección mientras que el otro lo seguía-

—¡Oh oh! -dijo Jade, saliendo de los arbustos para escapar de aquellos hombres-

**_Fue hacia los árboles, luego detrás de unas estatuas y después detrás de una enorme fuente, pero todo fue en vano ya que como era un área abierta le era imposible esconderse de ellos por más de medio minuto. Se dirigió a la misma mesa de los manteles largos en la que no sabía que estaba escondido Alois, éste estaba abrazado de rodillas y la miraba confundido y algo molesto._**

—¿Oye qué haces aquí? ¡Este es mi escondite, busca el tuyo! -la empujó haciendo que cayera fuera de la mesa-

**_Al caerse vio en frente suyo a una oruga, ¡muy malo para ella! pues era ofidiofóbica, ¿qué es eso? Nada menos que el horrible miedo a las serpientes; aunque ésta no era una su apariencia era idéntica; ella les tenía temor sin importar lo más pequeña e inofensiva que fuese, ¿por qué razón? se preguntarán, pasó hace casi un año:_**

**FLASH BACK (año 1880)**

**_La mansión en la que vivían Jade y su familia anteriormente fue invadida completamente por una plaga de serpientes gigantes y peligrosas, esa noche, unos gritos de una mujer se escucharon, se trataba de la condesa Slytherin, estaba de pie siendo ahorcada y al mismo tiempo asfixiada por una serpiente cascabel. Ella no dejaba de gritar alrededor de su cuarto, la pequeña miraba con tremendo terror la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento: ver cómo la mujer -que quien ella creía- que le trajo a la vida perdía el aire y trataba de volver a obtener el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta a sus pulmones; su piel se volvía de un ligero tono azulado por su falta de aire, tenía una fea expresión de desesperación y dolor ya que mientras se asfixiaba la serpiente le mordió el hombro inyectando su poderoso veneno, el que le ayudaría a que su víctima dejara de oponer resistencia y se debilitara. Jade estaba bastante asustada, fue su mismo miedo lo que la impidió moverse para ir a ayudarla, siguió mirando con horror… cómo esa mujer caía de rodillas intentando quitarse a la serpiente, cosa que fue en vano por el veneno paralizante, nuevamente cayó pero acostada e intentando respirar. Jade por fin corrió a ayudarla._**

—No… ¡por favor, no me dejes! -exclamó corriendo, pero la serpiente dio un mordisco cerca a la cara de la niña para detenerla y la hizo caer sentada- ¡Mamá!

**_La señora hizo bastante esfuerzo en pronunciarle unas últimas palabras que apenas se podían entender, sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba haciéndose completamente blancos, dejó de respirar hasta que finalmente… murió. La serpiente se va de la habitación en busca de otra víctima que encontrara en la mansión y Jade gateó hacia la dama en el piso._**

—¡No!… ¡Mamá! -la movió, mas no obtuvo respuesta de ella- …¡Mamá despierta! -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y los cierra con fuerza- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAÁ!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (volviendo a 1881)**

**_Jade se puso de pie rápidamente y huyó del diminuto insecto dando un grito de espanto y encontrándose nuevamente a los dos hombres que la buscaban. No sabía la razón por la que la perseguían, eso la asustó mucho e hizo que corriera a gran velocidad hasta que chocó con alguien en el camino, ocasionando que ambos se cayeran juntos con ella encima._**

—¡Auch…! -se quejó sobándose la cabeza- ¿Ah? ¡Oye, te encontré! -exclamó sonriente al verla, ignorando la situación-

—Al fin la tenemos, señorita. -la alcanzó uno de los señores y la cargó de la cintura separándola de Ciel-

—Será pequeña pero es usted muy veloz. -comentó el otro detrás-

—¡Agh! ¡Suélten-me! -pataleaba para intentar liberarse-

—Lo siento señorita Jade, pero debe irse de inmediato del país, órdenes de su padre y su madre. -su compañero le da un zape-

—¡Ag!

—¡Kisame idiota! ¡El conde nos dijo que no lo mencionáramos!

—¡Disculpa Itachi, se me olvidó! -algo molesto-

—... ¿Ma-má? -se sorprendió mucho porque ella… ¡era huérfana de madre! Sólo le quedaba el hombre con quien ella vivía: su padre, el conde Ricardo Slytherin.- ¡Locos! ¡Yo no tengo mamá! ¡Déjenme en paz! -hacía todo el esfuerzo por liberarse-

—No diga tonterías, vámonos, su padre la espera en la mansión.

—Lo hacemos por su bien señorita, los condes Trancy mandaron a asesinarla y sus padres sólo la quieren proteger. -Itachi le vuelve a dar el zape-

—¡Lo hiciste de nuevo idiota!

—¡Deja de pegarme!

—¿Los condes Trancy?… ¿Los papás… de Alois… quieren matar a Jade? -se susurró el peliazul sorprendido-

—Se hace tarde, ya vámonos.

—¡Kya no! ¡Déjenme! -gritaba mientras ellos se la llevaban al carruaje cargándola de cada brazo- ¡Shieru!

—¡No! -gritó y abrazó la pierna de uno impidiéndolo caminar- ¡No se la lleven!

—¡No te metas mocoso! -lo pateó en el estómago-

—¡Aggh! -cayó en el césped y se encorvaba de dolor-

—¡CIEL! -grita horrorizada con ojos llorosos, mientras los hombres la metían en el carruaje-

**_En ese momento, Ciel toma fuerzas y se levanta, persiguió el carruaje lo más rápido que pudo pero éste se alejaba cada vez más, en la ventanilla trasera del carruaje se vio la cara de la niña, una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de ella y tenía las manos apoyadas en la ventanilla._**

—¡NO TE VAYAS! … -mientras corría tropieza con una piedra, intentó levantarse pero el golpe de su rodilla se lo impidió, ve cómo el carruaje se alejaba cada vez más y estirando su pequeña mano queriendo alcanzarlo gritó- ¡JADEEEEEEEE!

**_Y a lo lejos desapareció. A Ciel se le vino un dolor fuerte, tan fuerte que le aplastaba el pecho. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus grandes ojos zafiros, él trató de no llorar, pero éstas cayeron y pasaron por sus mejillas hasta que gotearon sobre la tierra, en ese entonces no pudo aguantarlo; soltó unos gemiditos ya que estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero una voz a lo lejos gritaba su nombre._**

—¡Ciel! -la voz se acercaba más- ¡Ya me aburrí de esperar! ¿Por que te demoras tan-…? -se detuvo al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba llorando, se acercó más a él- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? -miró a ambos lados como buscando algo- ¿Y dónde está Jade? ¿Ya la encontraste? -posa su mano en el hombro del peliazul-

**_Ciel de repente mueve su hombro quitándose la mano de Alois, se levanta, de inmediato se voltea y lo golpea en la cara haciéndolo caer._**

—¡Au! -cae- … Ciel… ¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste? -decía con ojos llorosos y voz temblorosa tocándose donde lo golpeó-

—Anf… anf… Jade… anf ella… -aguantando su enojo, pero no pudo más- ¡ELLA SE FUE POR TU CULPA, TRANCY! -vuelve a golpearlo-

—¡CIEL NO-AGGG! -gritó llorando-

**_Dentro de la mansión Phantomhive con los padres de ambos niños, cenaban y platicaban sin saber lo que ocurría afuera._**

—¡Mmm! ¡Qué buen sabor de té!

—Es Earl Gray de la marca Jackson, -dijo Lady Rachel al conde Trancy- y su agradable aroma dulce es lo que lo diferencia de los otros tés de marca. Además de ser uno realmente caro.

—Sólo lo mejor para los padres del mejor amigo de nuestro querido hijo. -añadió su esposo: Lord Vicent-

—Gracias. -contestaron los Trancy al unísono-

—Me alegra tanto que nuestros niños se lleven tan bien. -dijo la madre de Alois con una sonrisa-

—Fue una grandiosa idea el que nos visitaran, señores condes.

—Ahhh pienso lo mismo que usted, Lord Vicent. -el señor Trancy toma su taza de té-

—Así es querido, apuesto a que los niños están divirtiéndose como nunca en este momento qu-… -fue interrumpida por su esposo-

—¡PRRRR! ¡Cof cof cof! -se atoró por ver a la ventana y se levanta de golpe- ¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! -casi le da un ataque al ver que Ciel y Alois se estaban peleando-

—¡Ahhh! ¡Los niños! -gritaron las condesas asustadas-

—¡Vicent, mi amor, hay que deternerlos!

—Sí. -salieron a toda prisa del comedor-

**_En el jardín, Ciel no dejaba de agredir a Alois, estaba sobre el rubio dándole de golpes y cachetadas muy fuertes, se levantó por un momento y comenzó a patearlo varias veces; esto ya no parecía que fuera una simple pelea de niñitos,.Alois suplicaba que lo dejara pero la gran rabia y tristeza que Ciel tenía parecían haberlo dejado sordo en aquel momento._**

—¡NO CIEL! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡BASTA…! -gritaba y lloraba de dolor-

—¡TE LO MERECES POR TRAIDOR! -lo gritó de la misma forma que Alois, se detuvo por unos segundos- ¡AÚN NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS HECHO, MALDITO! -estalló en llanto y siguió dándole cachetadas más fuertes y sonoras que las anteriores-

—¡BASTA CIEL! -volvió a gritar desesperadamente llorando- ¡POR FAVOR!… ¡YA BASTA! -Ciel estaba a punto de darle otra cachetada-

—¡ALTO CIEL! -Rachel lo agarró de su muñeca-

—¡…! -el peliazul se sorprendió al notar que no podía moverse-

—¡POR DIOS SANTO, MI HIJO! -la condesa se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alois, él tenía su cara y su ropa manchada de sangre, su madre se agacha-

—Mamá… -voz temblorosa- t-tengo miedo… -sollozando y arrugando su vestido-

—Hijo mío, ¡pero qué te han hecho! -lo abraza y llora-

_**Ciel quería seguir golpeando a Alois pero estaba sujeto por su madre.**_

—¡CIEL! ¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! -exigió Vicent muy enojado-

—¡Cómo es posible que le hagas daño a tu amigo, hijo!

—¡ALOIS YA NO ES MÁS MI AMIGO! -exclamó llorando-

—¿Qué? -los 4 adultos se impactaron con su confesión-

—Ya no lo es… -cae de rodillas- ya no más… -su madre se pone a su estatura, le toma de la cara y le habla como bebé-

—Mi amor, ¿pero por qué dices eso?

—¡PORQUE LOS PAPÁS DE ALOIS QUIEREN MATAR A JADE!

—¡Ahhh! -los mira sorprendida al igual que su esposo-

—… Con que era eso…

—¿Pero de qué está hablando ese mocoso? -el conde Trancy habló con sarcasmo y sin la mínima intención de ocultar que era verdad- ¿Acaso nos creen capaz de hacer eso? ¡Psh! ¡Está loco!

—¡Mi hijo no es ningún loco, señor! -respondió furiosa-

—¡Tu hijo le sacó sangre al mío! -resaltó la condesa Trancy- ¡Es -lo señala- un maldito animal!

—¡Cómo te atreves! -Rachel, ofendida, estuvo apunto de ir a golpearle pero Vicent la detiene del brazo-

—¡Tranquila querida! No es necesario que te rebajes a su nivel. -los mira- Mandar a matar a una niña inocente, ¡pero qué vergüenza!

—Tú no sabes la razón, Phantomhive, así que te recomiendo que mejor te calles.

—¡…!

—Esa niña ya nos ha causado demasiados problemas, y ahora por SU culpa nuestro bebé está sangrando. -dijo la señora mientras le limpia la cara a Alois- ¡No veo la hora de verla muerta! -esas palabras llegaron tanto al alma del hijo de los Phantomhive que le dolió el pecho y volvió a llorar más-

—¡Basta! -se tapa los oídos con fuerza-

—Ya escuché suficiente. ¡Largo de mi casa! -Vicent les señaló el portón principal-

—Sí, eso haremos. Querida, toma al niño, nos vamos.

—Será lo mejor. -carga a Alois-

**_Los condes Trancy salen de la mansión Phantomhive muy enfadados._**

**_En su carruaje._**

—Mami. -susurró Alois-

—Dime tesoro. -sonrisa dulce-

—Por favor, no maten a mi amiga. -la señora se llenó de desprecio-

—¡¿Amiga?! ¡Tsk! ¡Por su culpa estás así! Como dije antes, no veo la hora de ver muerta a esa Slytherin. -gesto de asquerosidad-

—¡Pero ma-…!

—Ya no hablemos sobre eso. -dijo seria interrumpiendo al pequeño rubio-

—Ella morirá, ¡y punto! -determinó su padre, haciéndolo sollozar-

**_En el jardín de los Phantomhive._**

—Qué pena que todo esto haya pasado. -dijo Vicent decepcionado-

—Ciel, -le llamó su madre- aún así, no tenías por qué haberle golpeado a Alois, él no tuvo la culpa de la decisión que tomaron sus papás. -intentando consolarlo-

—...

—Amor... -le limpia las lágrimas- si pudiéramos hacer algo por tí...

—... Hagan que Jade no se vaya...

—Cielito, -mira al piso- me temo que no podemos hacer eso.

—¡ENTONCES DÉJENME EN PAZ! -enojado se suelta-

—¡CIEL! -le llamó su padre-

—¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! -se fue corriendo hacia la mansión-

—Me siento muy mal por él. -expresó la pelirroja-

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. -la abraza-

—Realmente le afecta mucho su partida, la va extrañar mucho.

—Eso es lógico, si eran bastante mejores amigos.

**_Pero no, para ellos había algo más, un sentimiento mucho más grande que el de amistad, un sentimiento que los embargaba y llenaba sus corazoncitos de felicidad: el simple y complejo sentimiento del AMOR. Eran pequeños pero no idiotas, sabían muy bien lo que sentían pero había un gran problema: no sabían como confesárselo, no importaba la edad ni la familia tampoco, tan sólo era el simple miedo a decir lo mucho que se amaban. Pero ahora, con todo lo acontecido, en su cuarto sobre su cama Ciel se preguntaba: si aún había tiempo de ir a la mansión de Jade y confesarle su enamoramiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._**

**_Mientras que en la mansión Slytherin, Itachi y Kisame estaban caminando en los pasillos con Jade sujetada de ambos brazos como si se tratara de una prisionera._**

—¡Suéltenme ahora, TONTOS! ¡Ag! ¡Los acusaré con mi padre! -gritaba mientras forcejeaba, sin embargo ellos seguían firmes-

—Casi llegamos a su despacho, señorita.

—¡Por fin! Ya no puedo soportar más a esta engreída.

—Yo tampoco te soporto, maldito tiburón.

—¡PERO QUÉ NIÑA TAN-...!

—Cállate Kisame.

—¡Ella empezó!

—¡Que te calles! -Jade le enseña la lengua a Kisame, el pobre se estaba aguantando su ira-

—_¡Pequeña niñita malcriada! -pensó-_

—… ¿Por qué los mandó mi padre a por mí? -preguntó Jade más calmada- ¿Y por qué mencionaron a mi mamá en la casa de Ciel? -un poco enojada-

—Él mismo se lo dirá. -dijo Itachi para luego detenerse- Llegamos. -toca la puerta con su mano libre. Un hombre respondió desde adentro-

—Adelante.

**_Kisame abrió la puerta y dentro de la habitación se encontraron a una bellísima mujer con ropa árabe al lado y detrás del conde que embobaron a los asistentes, sin embargo Jade estaba sorprendida por otra razón._**

—¡Ahhh! -dio un grito ahogado-

—Conde Ricardo, le trajimos a su hija, como lo ordenó.

—Papá… -Jade quiso preguntarle de todo, mas su sorpresa no la dejaba formular las ipreguntas que quería. Luego su padre se fija que está colgada de los brazos-

—Está bien, bájenla.

**_Itachi y Kisame la sueltan pero Jade les comienza a pegar y los tres empiezan a darse palmadas en las manos al aire como una pequeña pelea de niñitos._**

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! -ordenó seriamente el conde haciendo que Itachi, Kisame y Jade pararan de pegarse- Ustedes dos, retírense.

—Como ordene, conde Slytherin. -se inclinan y se van, Jade miraba detenidamente a la mujer de pies a cabeza y luego a su padre, cosa que él se da cuenta soltando un suspiro-

—Jade, hijita, tenemos que hablar. -la mujer detrás del conde mira a la niña y sonríe tiernamente-

—Al fin nos conocemos, mi querida Aysha.

—¡Oh…! -junta sus puños como tapando su boca y la mira con temor y confusión-

* * *

¡Gracias por su tiempo! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Que les vaya bien! =D


	2. Este es el motivo

¡Y aquí regreso con este segundo capítulo! =D Muchas gracias por comentarlo, significa mucho para mí el que les guste. :') ¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Cuídense! ¡Los amo! 3

* * *

**La Serpiente de la Reina**

**CAPÍTULO II: Este es el motivo**

—Al fin nos conocemos, mi querida Aysha. -dijo suavemente aquella mujer con una sonrisa-

—Papá… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué me dice Aysha? -preguntó Jade retrocediendo algo asustada-

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho, Ricardo?

—Precisamente por eso mandé a Itachi y Kisame por ella.

—Lo que me recuerda: ¿Qué pasó con tus sirvientes de antes, papá?

—Ayshhhh eso… -al conde Slytherin se le presentó un dolor de cabeza justo al recordarlo-

**FLASH BACK**

_**En la cocina, estaban el cocinero de la familia Slytherin: Deidara, y su asistente Tobi.**_

—Tobi, -le llamó mientras cortaba vegetales- en la repisa hay una bolsa con zanahorias, tráemelas por favor.

—¡A la orden, Deidara-sempai! -dijo animoso con la mano en la frente, corrió hacia la repisa a coger una de las dos bolsas que había encima y se la entregó al rubio-

—Gracias. -sin ver la bolsa echó su contenido en la olla- Ahora, a esperar a que se cocinen. -se va del otro lado de la habitación-

—Ahhh ¿Deidara-sempai?

—¿Qué? -no volteaba-

—L-la estufa hace ruidos raros… y-y echa mucho vapor. -Tobi entraba en el primer grado de un susto-

—Es normal cuando las zanahorias están hirviendo en agua caliente, idiota.

—¡P-pero sempai…!

_**Deidara simplemente le ignoró, de repente la estufa echaba más vapor de lo normal y el menor se puso más nervioso.**_

—¡S-s-sempai…! -pero él lo seguía ignorando, fue entonces cuando la estufa echaba mucho más vapor, se hacía más ruidosa y la tapa empezaba a saltar- ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!

_**El ojiazul, harto de las interrupciones de Tobi, finalmente le hizo caso.**_

—¡QUÉ QUIERES! -al girarse hacia su aprendiz se impactó al clavar sus ojos en la olla-

_**Ésta explota y todas las paredes, las cosas y ellos están cubiertos de cenizas. Deidara y Tobi tosen por el humo acumulado.**_

—Cof cof cof… -esparciendo el humo- cof cof… ejerm… ¡¿P- PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!

—Sempai, lo que le di no eran zanahorias. -dijo nervioso viendo dentro de la bolsa-

—¿Qué? -preocupado- Pero, si no eran zanahorias… ¿Entonces qué me diste?

—Algo parecido, pero éstos están hechos de algo aceitoso y tienen una soguita saliendo, ¡Y son muy divertidas! -saca una y juega-

—¿Algo aceitoso… y una soguita saliendo? -confundido-

—Además tiene las siglas TNT escritas.

—¡¿TNT?!

—Creo que significa:…

—¡Significa Trinitrotolueno! ¡ME DISTE LA BOLSA QUE TENÍA DINAMITA, IDIOTA! -lo golpea en la cabeza-

**El conde entra corriendo por ruido de la explosión y se impacta al ver la habitación hecha un basurero.**

—Mi… cocina… -los señala- ¡Ustedes! ¡Fuera de mi mansión! ¡Están despedidos!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—Con razón olía a quemado en el camino. -comentó Jade-

—En fin, -continuó el conde- volviendo al tema principal, ella es Amira Saleemah Mahliqa.

—Puedes decirme sólo "Ami".

—Es la Reina de Arabia… y tu mamá.

—¿Qué? P… p… pe-pero… ¡No!

—Aysha… -le llamó Amira-

—Mi nombre es Jade, -interrumpió- ¡Y tú no eres mi mamá!

—¡Sí lo es! -replicó Ricardo-

—¡No lo es! ¡Mi mamá es Lyan Anneliese Carter! ¡Y ella murió en frente de mí por culpa de una maldita serpiente! -aprieta sus puños, le salen lágrimas y encara a su padre- ¡Y tú no estabas ahí en ese momento que ambas te necesitábamos!

—¡YA CÁLLATE!

**Ordenó enfurecido chocando sus palmas sobre su escritorio, su hija dejó de hablar por el susto. Al levantarse de su escritorio se arrodilló ante su pequeña pelinegra quien estaba sollozando.**

—Hija mía, esa mujer que vivía con nosotros sólo era una mujer con quien me casé para que mientras Amira gobernaba en Arabia, Anneliese pudiera darte ese amor de madre que te haría falta.

—… Madre sólo hay una. -dijo cabizbaja-

—Lo sé, pero ella no lo era realmente. -voltea hacia la árabe- Lo es Amira, y…-voltea otra vez y la toma de los brazos- Te irás a vivir con ella a Arabia.

—¡NO! -respondió apartándose al instante- ¡Me gusta estar aquí! Me gusta ir a casa de Ciel a jugar con él, me gusta correr libremente en nuestro jardín, incluso ir a recorrer el pueblo en nuestro carruaje. Por favor… no me obligues a irme de Inglaterra. -cierra sus ojos fuertemente para aguantar no llorar-

—Lo siento pequeña, pero ya tomé mi decisión. -le aparta algunos flequillos de su cara-

—… Y todo porque los papás de Alois me quieren eliminar. ¡Lo odio, lo odio! -corre a su cuarto-

—¿Pero cómo se enteró de que…? -va hacia su escritorio y presiona un botón debajo de éste-

**En ese momento entran Itachi y Kisame.**

—¿Se le ofrece algo, amo?

—¿Quién… se lo dijo? -les mandó una mirada asesina, Itachi se giró hacia Kisame diciéndole con los ojos que él tenía la culpa-

—¿Qué acaso no saben guardar un secreto?

—Jejeje… -Kisame se puso nervioso- Uhhmm, puedo explicarlo…

—¡Largo! -apunta la salida-

**Fuera de la mansión con sus respectivas maletas.**

—¿Nos despidieron?

—No, ¿cómo crees? Sólo nos vamos de vacaciones permanentes obligadas.

—Fiuj, ¡qué bueno! ¿Y, nos vamos a una isla tropical? -Itachi, muy enojado, le respondió con un zape en la frente- ¡Au! ¡Oye por qué lo hiciste! -el pelinegro lo ignora y camina- ¡Hey espérame! -lo sigue-

**En el despacho del conde…**

—Cada vez siento que contrato peores sirvientes que los anteriores. -suspiró de frustración sentándose con las manos en la cara mientras Ami le masajea los hombros para relajarlo, mientras que pensaba en algo-

**Con Jade en su cuarto…**

**Ella estaba de costado en su cama y deprimida hasta que Amira tocó la puerta.**

—¡Váyanse! No quiero ver a nadie…

—Aysha… quiero decir, Jade, ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Es urgente que hable contigo!-la puerta se abre y Jade se limpia las lágrimas-

—¿Qué?

**En la mansión Phantomhive…**

**Ciel estaba en su cama dando la espalda a la puerta, ésta se estaba abriendo dejando ver a una mujer.**

—¿Ciel, cómo estás?

—…

—Oye, -cantando- tengo buenas noticias para ti.

—…

—Tiene que ver con Jade.

—¡Jade! -emocionado corre hacia su mamá- ¿Ya no se va?

—Eso no lo sé, pero… -lo carga- pensaba que podríamos ir a visitarla antes de que pasara. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Sí! –asiente muy alegre-

—Ese es mi pequeño angelito. -le hace cosquillas-

—¡Jajajajajaja ya mamá jajaja!

—Jejejeje. -lo baja- Primero vamos a bañarte y luego escogemos lo que te pondrás, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! -animado corre al baño de su cuarto seguido de su madre-

**En la mansión Trancy…**

**Estaba el hermano menor de Alois: Luka Trancy, de tan solo 4 años de edad, jugando con sus carritos mientras era cuidado por Hannah. En eso, el portón se abre y entran los condes y Alois en los brazos de su madre. Luka corrió emocionado a recibirlos.**

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! -nota a su hermano despeinado, la ropa rota y desarreglada, con cortadas y moretones- ¿Por qué Alois está…?

—¡Hannah! –le llamó el conde- Trae bandas, algodón y algo de alcohol, ahora. —Sí, señor. -hace una reverencia y se va-

**Luka se acerca a su mamá y Alois.**

—Hermano… -curioso e inocente- ¿Qué te pasó? —Hola Luka. –saludó Alois con la voz ronca-

**Hannah volvió a la sala trayendo todo lo pedido por su amo.**

—Bájalo. –le dijo a su esposa, ella acostó al pequeño rubio en el sofá-

—Descuida mi niño, vas a estar bien. -estira los vendajes-

—¿Qué tiene en el cuello? –preguntó Luka señalando un moretón ensangrentado-

—Ah, esto. –la condesa tomó el algodón con alcohol y se lo pasó sobre la herida-

—¡Agg! –se quejó su primer hijo aguantando el ardor-

—El salvaje del hijo de los Phantomhive se peleó con Alois por culpa de la estúpida de la hija del conde Ricardo.

—¿Eh?

—Mi amor, no te expreses así frente al chiquillo.

—Lo siento, pero ya debe saber con quién puede juntarse y con quién no, DESDE TEMPRANA EDAD. Así se evitará esos problemas como su hermano mayor pudo haberlo hecho. -termina de echarle alcohol-

—Pero, ella me agrada. –dijo Luka inocentemente-

—¿Cómo dices? –ambos condes se sorprendieron ante su confesión-

—Sí, es muy amable, divertida, graciosa, y además… -va a una repisa de juguetes y coge uno- ella me regaló este avioncito por mi cumpleaños. -lo muestra, pero su papá se lo quita, lo tira al suelo y lo pisa rompiéndolo- ¡Ah, no!

—Te prohibo a que aceptes cosas de esa familia y en especial de la niña. –dijo serio; Luka se quedó triste mirando su avión totalmente destruido- Hannah, límpialo. –ordenó; la joven hace una reverencia, toma la escoba y empieza a barrer-

—Si vuelves a repetir lo que dijiste te quedarás encerrado en tu cuarto hasta cumplir los 18. –amenazó la condesa-

—Sí, madre. -dijo derrotado-

—Hannah.

—Dígame, señora.

—Lleva ropa nueva para Alois a su recámara.

—Como ordene, señora. –hizo una reverencia-

—Vamos Alois, -lo carga- te bañaremos y terminaremos de curarte.

—Sí, mamá.

**Ella y su hijo se fueron de la sala.**

—Iré a comprar unas aspirinas, volveré en media hora. ¡Ah! y Hannah, ya son más de las 7:30 p.m., lleva a Luka a su recámara y prepáralo para dormir.

—Sí, señor conde. –hizo una reverencia antes de que él saliera de la mansión-

—¿Por qué tanta obsesión con la muerte de Jade, Hannah? –preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo-

—No lo sé, -le acaricia el cabello- pero de algo estoy segura: ellos no pueden verla… ni en pintura.

**En la mansión Phantomhive…**

**Rachel estaba en el estudio de arte pintando un retrato de Jade, pero Ciel estaba demasiado inquieto en ese momento.**

—¿Ya está listo?¿Ya está listo?

—Cálmate Ciel, ya casi está, sólo unos detalles más y… listo. -deja el pincel y la pintura y le enseña el retrato- ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Wow! ¡Es exactamente igual a ella!

—Me alegra que te guste. –dijo sonriendo-

**Vicent toca la puerta y la abre un poco asomando su cabeza.**

—¿Se puede?

—Claro, pasa. –cuando su esposo apenas daba un par de pasos Ciel corrió hacia él y le enseñó la pintura-

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Wow! ¡Está increíble! ¿Qué es?

—Es un regalo para Jade, Ciel fue el de la idea. –respondió Rachel, su hijo quedó hipnotizado (casi enamorado) por esa obra de arte-

—Y está hermosa… -abraza la pintura-

—¡No Ciel! –le llamó su madre extendiendo su brazo en un intento de detenerlo; sin embargo él al despegarse se había manchado el cabello, la ropa y la cara y el retrato se distorsionó-

—¡Ah!

—Aún estaba fresca…

—Ayy no, ¡Lo arruiné! ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!

—N-no llores Ciel, –Vicent le coge de los brazos- estoy seguro de que tu mamá puede arreglarlo, ¿verdad Rachel?

—Seguro que sí. Tranquilízate, angelito. -le quita delicadamente el retrato- Voy a hacer uno nuevo y verás que es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. –Rachel logró que Ciel asintiera con mirada triste pero más calmada-

—Pero ahora hay que volver a bañarte.

—Yo lo haré. Tú regresa con la pintura. Vamos Ciel, -lo carga- a bañarte.-salen del estudio y se van al baño del cuarto del peliazul-

—Ayhhhh este niño… a veces pienso está enamorado… -deja el retrato arruinado recargado en la pared y comienza a pintar otro-

**En la mansión Slytherin…**

**Jade y Amira estaban sentadas sobre las sábanas verdes azuladas de la cama, un silencio pesado se apoderaba del lugar hasta que la mayor se atrevió a romperlo.**

—Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, Aysha.

—¡Jade! –aclaró-

—Cierto, disculpa, no me acostumbro a tu nombre inglés.

—Lo noté. –dijo la niña fastidiada-

—Como sea, ya debes ir empacando tus cosas, nuestro barco parte a las 8:30 p.m.

—¡Ya te dije que no me iré contigo! –gritó harta de que la mujer le insistiera con el mismo tema, apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño-

—… -se le ocurre un plan- ¿Sabes? Tu papá, me contó tu más grande sueño, el sueño de ser una princesa.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –el giro repentino de la conversación la fastidió aún más pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar para entender-

—Que yo puedo convertirte en una.

—¿Cómo dices? -estaba entre sorprendida y confundida-

—Escucha, ya sabes que en Arabia, yo soy la reina. –dijo con un aire pretensioso-

—Eso no me interesa. -dijo totalmente fría-

—Pues debería, -se acomoda en la cama- porque ya que tú eres una niña nacida de mi vientre, significa que eres descendiente directa de la realeza árabe. Aquí, sólo eres una simple hija de un conde, apenas se puede decir que eres parte de la nobleza. Pero si te mudas a Arabia conmigo, automáticamente todos te reconocerán como la hija de una verdadera reina, y eso significa que tú… -deja que ella continúe-

—… Significa que yo… soy… ¿Una princesa árabe? -dijo abriendo poco a poco sus ojos por la sorpresa-

—Captas rápido para ser una niña de 6 años. -dijo sonriendo, su plan marchaba bien-

—… No lo sé, me gusta mucho Inglaterra, pero irme así de repente… -coloca sus manos en su cabeza peor de confundida de lo que estaba al principio- ¡No sé qué decidir! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

—Jade, -toma su manito con las suyas- el sueño de la mayoría de las niñas de tu edad es ser una princesa, pero de todas ellas, tú eres la que tiene la oportunidad de serlo. -la suelta y se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta- Nuestro barco parte en menos de una hora, te daré 20 minutos para que lo pienses bien y tomes una decisión.

**Jade bajó la cabeza pero la alzó de inmediato cuando Ami la volvió a llamar estando de espalda.**

—Jade, también recuerda… que esto lo hacemos para protegerte de los Trancy porque… -gira su cabeza- te amamos. —¡…!

—Y no queremos que nadie te haga daño. -sale del cuarto con el semblante serio-

**Jade se fijó en su mesa de noche un cuadro con la foto de ella y su madrastra con una inscripción: "Condesa Lyan Anneliese Carter y su hija Jade Slytherin Carter", se quedó observando cada detalle de la foto dándose cuenta de que su "mamá" tenía el cabello ondulado castaño, los ojos marrones claros, la cara algo larga pero sin perder su finura, la piel pálida, los labios muy delgados y rosados; en cambio ella tenía su cabello negro con un lijerísimo tono violáceo, era liso, sus labios no eran tan delgados y de color rojo sangre por su raza árabe, su piel era morena clara, sus ojos eran negros azulados y su cara no era larga como la de Anneliese.**

—… Con razón siempre me preguntaba… por qué soy tan diferente de ella… -y junto con el cuadro se tira de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos, quedando su vista al techo con cara dormilona y pensativa- … ¿Qué debo hacer?

**En el despacho del conde después de 15 minutos…**

**La puerta es abierta por Amira, el conde impulsivamente corrió hacia ella.**

—¿Y bien?

—… Le di 20 minutos para pensarlo. –dijo cerrando la puerta y avanzando hacia él muy seria; sin embargo al conde no le hizo gracia esa oración-

—¡Amira!

—¡Ella tiene ese derecho, Ricardo!

—¡Es una niña tan solo! ¡Lo hacemos por su protección! ¡No tiene por qué decidir nada!

—Muy tarde, ya le dije que puede decidir qué destino prefiere.

—¡Pero es que no se puede!

**La puerta se abre lentamente y en ella se encuentra parada una pequeña jovencita con una blusa blanca, chaleco y listón en el cuello ambos color vino, un short de tela verde oscuro y un par de zapatos de cuero con una hebilla de platino, y también con un par de maletas de ruedas a cada uno de sus costados.**

—Jade… –el conde no pudo completar su oración debido a la sorpresa que le había causado su hija al arreglarse bien sin ayuda por primera vez-

—Estoy lista. –dijo seria- ¿A qué hora nos vamos, Amira?


End file.
